Invisible Destiny
by saramagic
Summary: Post OotP SPOILERS! Harry enters his 6th year with a bang when he has a visit from his future self. He also finds he can see inexplicable invisible things. Feat: The Order, an accident, visions, pain, darkness, the hospital wing, and Voldemort has a plan
1. Goodbye Order

**A/N: **Hi, I am back with a 6th year fic, which (hopefully) is much better than my last fic! I am going to try and stick a little more to JK's original way of writing (or as close as I can personally manage) obviously it will not be as good!!! And I have my own way of writing. I have some things planed (read summary) but apart from that I am going to wing it and see what happens. So I am open at all times to constructive ideas and criticism (no flames please!) so please remember to review.

**Summary: **Post OotP *SPOILERS! Harry enters his 6th year with a bang when he has a visit from his future self. He also finds he can hear/see inexplicable invisible things. Feat: The Order, an accident, visions, pain, darkness, the hospital wing, and Voldemort has a plan.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Invisible Destiny 

**Chapter one**

**Goodbye order**

'Knock, knock' came the booming sound reverberating around the large, cold, circular room.

"Come in," Harry's voice was high and cruel.

He turned round to see a death eater levitating a male body in front of him, the man was stunned and wearing yellow robes with the daily prophet logo printed on the front the camera round his neck was swinging around.

"What is this?" Harry said.

"Master I found him trespassing near the entrance, seems someone has tipped him off," came a muffled voice from below a dark hood. After the death eater took a deep bow at Harry's feet.

"NO. We cannot afford a breach in security, not now. We will get all information from him then kill him. Now, wake him up so I can torture him." Harry said.

'Ouch', Harry woke up with a start. He found he was on a bench in the park near privet drive he had been woken by a strange owl which had nipped him quite sharply on the finger, it was carrying a note, he ignored it for a moment checking his watch and swearing, he must have fallen asleep here, now it was way past the time Dudley usually got home.

Harry took the note from the owl and it watched it fly away, he got up and as he started to go home he glanced down at the note.

_H,_

_ What are you doing staying out this late? Go home now, and never stay out this late on your own again._

_Figg_  

Harry ripped it up and threw it in a passing bin, he felt angry at the note, could he not go anywhere without being watched or told what to do? All the notes over the summer since he returned a week ago had been similar, telling him to be careful, and that he should try to concentrate on worrying about himself. Everyone seemed to talk to him as if he was extremely fragile. Harry was more than sick of it.

By the time Harry reached the Dursleys, he was beyond caring that he was home late. Surprisingly there was no angry Vernon waiting for him, or no threatening note sitting on the side when he got into the house he was starting to think that maybe the Dursleys had taken the little speech they had received at the Kings cross station seriously.

Harry pushed the Dursleys to the back of his mind as he climbed the staircase and made his way to his room. He decided that though he knew that the order were just looking out for him, Harry couldn't help but want to rebel against the new oppressing ruling over his life, anyway he thought to himself if I put up with it now then It will only get worse and the order won't think I care that they are taking over my life.

With this new mindset Harry managed to have a good night sleep for once.

In the morning he awoke smiling, no nightmares or visions, which seemed to plague every sleeping moment lately. He decided there would be no more people watching his every movement, and checking up on him like he is a child. So after getting up and dressing Harry grabbed a quick breakfast before the Dursleys were up so that he could try and escape from the controlling Mrs Figg and co.

He was about to leave when he had a great idea, he turned on the spot and made his way to Dudleys room, once there he removed his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the sleeping lump with his spare hand he shook Dudley awake.

Dudley awoke and opened his mouth to shout when he spotted the wand pointed directly at his heart, Harry knew in the back of his mind he would never really harm him, but Dudley didn't have to know that.

"What do you want?" Dudley finally spoke staring at the wand in Harry's hands

"Let me borrow your motorbike." 

Dudley looked angry for a minute so Harry said, "remember last summer I wasn't afraid to use my wand then, and I am certainly not now."

"Fine, but I'll tell mum and dad the second your gone."

"Unless you fancy turning into a nice big slug, I wouldn't do that."

Dudley shuddered "what do I tell them?"

"Tell them…I did your homework for you so you let me borrow it."

Dudley nodded and Harry then told him he would have to show him how to use it.

Once Dudley had explained (grudgingly) how to use the motorbike he left Harry to it. He hoped Dudley would keep his word, Harry felt a bit bad forcing Dudley to do this, but the thought of Dudley using him as a human punch bag when he was younger somehow made him feel a little better.

As Harry climbed onto the motorbike he felt an odd sense of freedom, the ability to travel anywhere he wanted, it was not nearly as good as travelling on a broomstick, but it was still a great feeling.

After going around the block a few times to get the hang of it Harry stopped at the park. He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, he knew it was probably one of his 'minders' so he decided to give them a run for their money, and sped down the road and onto the motorway.

After this he kept driving and driving, after a while he reached London and stopped there realising he must have lost them by now, he decided to stop and have a walk around Muggle London.

Harry had a look around an old bookshop so large that Hermione would probably faint if she were to witness the seemingly endless stacks of large dusty books.

After that he went into a few clothes shops and bought some clothes which actually fitted him (lucky he had some cash left in his wallet from the last time he got some Muggle money out) Harry quickly got bored of wandering around Muggle London, and nearly found himself wanting to go into Diagon ally, but the thought of all the stares and whispering made him feel slightly ill.

Harry did not want any attention at the moment not with the death of Sirius so painfully fresh on his mind. He felt angry and upset at the same time whenever he thought of his godfather. He had no idea how long it would go on for, but he figured what he was going through was what he deserved for leading so many people into the trap, and leading to the death of the only father figure he had.

Harry was suddenly and violently interrupted from his masochistic thoughts by someone shouting his name.

"HARRY" 

Harry turned around he was standing in the middle of a busy Muggle market, and there was an extremely odd looking man shoving people out of the way shouting his name.

The man was dressed in strange swirly multicoloured dress robes he had a large red hat which he would expect an older woman with no dress sense to wear to a wedding, it had a very large peacock feather sticking up from the top. He honestly looked to Harry as if he was completely insane; his eyes were glazed yet fixed on Harry, who had started to run as fast as he could possibly manage.

Harry hoped he could lose the man in the crowd but the man seemed to be gaining on Harry.

To escape him Harry ran down a side road and tried to remember where he left the motorbike, Harry's heart was beating faster and faster as he hear the foot steps echoing behind him.

Finally Harry ran down a road, which seemed like it was familiar, but as he reached the end his heart almost stopped beating as he saw the wall approaching…it was a dead end.

**A/N:** let me know what you think, the chapter could have been written better had I not rushed it but I couldn't wait! Remember to review.


	2. Underground

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time but my muse up and left me, and I have a huge amount of work at the moment, so I will update when I can. I will try very hard to get then next chapter up soon. (next 2 weeks?)

**Summary: **Post OotP *SPOILERS! Harry enters his 6th year with a bang when he has a visit from his future self. He also finds he can hear/see inexplicable invisible things. Feat: The Order, an accident, visions, pain, darkness, the hospital wing, and Voldemort has a plan.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Invisible Destiny 

Chapter two Underground 

Tonks watched Mrs Weasley prowl around the room muttering various sound protection spells. Tonks was sitting at an extremely large table, which she felt proud of herself for enlarging when she arrived here a few days ago. The room itself was small so it also had to be enlarged, cursory of Dumbledore.

The room was extremely dark due to the fact there were no windows, the only light came two oil lamps casting a soft orange light over the whole room, save for the sudden bursts of light coming from Molly's wand. In the feeble light the room looked like a cabin on an old ship because it was panelled in a dark wood.

After Mrs Weasley could not think of any more spells to use, she collapsed into a chair opposite Tonks, as Mr Weasley strode in.

"The kids are safely in their rooms and have all promised not to listen in using their ears, extendable or normal," He said sitting down next to her, he smiled at Tonks.

"Wonderful, though I doubt they will keep that promise, just as well I put some extra spells up around this wall," Molly said to her husband.

"I don't know why you make such a fuss about those kids hearing what we say, the more spells you put up the more desperate they'll be to hear," said Arthur whilst rubbing his reading glasses on his tatty robes.

"They need to know we are serious about our decision which clearly is that they are far too young to hear the sensitive information exchanged in this room, it would only upset them."

While the two argued Tonks sat there smiling somehow the prospect of what they were all facing seemed less menacing when the Weasley's still managed to have their silly little fights about insignificant things, they never seem to change even though a war lay before them.

Slowly the room started to fill up and Tonks attempted to help everyone to tea and coffee, but after breaking two cups and spilling hot coffee in Remus Lupin's lap Molly was forced to take over.

After everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up. 

"Good day all, firstly I must explain the unusual setting for the order headquarters, we are as I hope you have all noticed, in an underground house."

 Dumbledore paused as some people laughed.

 "This will be the new meeting place due to obvious reasons we cannot use the last place."

There was a long silence where the mood changed dramatically Remus grinded his teeth together as people turned to look sympathetically at him. He did not want pity; he did not want to think about Sirius at all. 

"Now that most of us are here I would like to start-" 

"Oh Mrs Figg has not turned up yet," Tonks interrupted.

"Ah, well I feel we must go on without her and when she gets here she can fill us in on what young Potter has been up to." 

"The threat of Voldemort is surprisingly weak, if I am not mistaken. Marcus, could you please tell me exactly how many attacks from death eaters you and your men have counted?"

"There has been 10 fires of which only 6 deaths and further 5 serious injury's, and several suspicious murders, Sir."

There was yet another silence this time it was because everyone was so shocked. 

"Really is that all?" Severus Snape asked.

"As far as deaths are concerned yes, but I fear all is not quite as it seems."

"What do you mean, Albus?" Molly asked.

"I mean this could well be a distraction, of some sort. I cannot be certain but I have a feeling Voldemort is concentrating on something completely different than the attacks."

*********

Harry stopped, his chest heaving, he was desperately looking around for an escape, but there was none, and his heart was thumping loudly. He realised as he heard the footsteps behind him getting louder, and louder that he had only one choice.

Harry backed up and took a long run up to the wall at the end of the ally, just as he did so the odd figure caught up with Harry.

Harry leapt at the wall and caught the top with his fingers, and started to pull himself up, just as he thought he was free, he felt a cold hand close around his ankle, he felt himself starting to slip, so he dug his fingers in as much as he could, but it was no use. He knew that he was going to fall any minute as the grip on his ankle got tighter.

In a last effort to brake free, Harry kicked out with his other foot, surprising the man, who let go of his foot, Harry quickly hauled himself over the wall and fell on some broken glass the other side.

Harry did not stop despite the fact that he was now bleeding. He fled the ally as fast as he could.

**********

"…So this is why we must be weary even when dealing with the most incompetent death eaters." 

"Thank you, Holly I feel that is something we must all bear in mind, even though a death eater may seem weak we must not forget that their backups can be called very quickly, and before you know it you are severely out numbered." Dumbledore concluded.

There was agreed murmurings around the room. 

Suddenly there was a crash as the door banged open, there stood Mrs Figg.

"I'll kill him," is all she said before walking up to Dumbledore.

"So nice of you to join us, Arabella. But could you please tell us who you are planning to murder," Dumbledore said humour in his voice.

"Potter, I'll kill him."

"Why what happened?" Remus said looking shocked.

"I'll tell you what that _stupid_ boy did, he stole his cousins motorbike, and drove it into the distance, he hasn't returned since!"

The room was in instant uproar. Everyone started panicking. Molly started arguing with Arabella telling her that she should not have came here, she should be looking for Harry and that he was not stupid at all. Remus put his head into his hands; he was beginning to get a pounding headache, he really, really did not need this right now.

Finally Dumbledore asked for silence. 

"Panicking about this will do no good," He felt around in his robes and pulled out an odd looking gold whistle, put it to his lips and blew.

There was no sound. A few minutes later Dumbledore went to the main door on the far wall of the room and opened it, in flew Fawkes. The bird perched on Dumbledore's shoulder as he once again rummaged in his robes and pulled out a little flashing disk attached to a piece of string he tied it around the birds neck and told him to find Harry and stay with him if he is safe. The beautiful bird flew out of the door and up the steps which lead down to the underground hideout .

"I have placed a tracking device on Fawkes so we can see where Harry is. If Fawkes returns or cannot find him then we will have to send a search party out."

"So how long do we have to wait, while he is out there alone, probably in trouble?" Molly said sounding worried.

"Not long" Dumbledore said while unfolding a map onto the vast table "Fawkes can track very fast…ah here we go," The headmaster's wand was hovering unaided over a part of south London.

"Do you want me to go Albus?" Arabella asked.

"Actually I was hoping I could go," Remus stepped forwards.

"Erm, very well Remus if you feel it should be for the best,"

"I do," an unreadable look on his face.

"Then I have here a Portkey, which should take you both back to Surry." 

As Remus took the Portkey and turned to leave Mr Weasley caught his wrist.

 "Be understanding, but lay down the law."

Remus simply nodded, he was not looking forwards to this, if Harry was irresponsible enough to act in such a silly way then perhaps he was as cut up about Sirius' death as Remus was.

**A/N:** Please review! It keeps me going! *__^


	3. Nothings Wrong

**A/N:** this is the longest chapter yet, and things just keep getting weirder for poor old Harry. There are lots and lots of everyone's favourite Wolfie in this chappie! Yay! Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed.

**Summary: **Post OotP *SPOILERS! Harry enters his 6th year with a bang when he has a visit from his future self. He also finds he can hear/see inexplicable invisible things. Feat: The Order, an accident, visions, pain, darkness, the hospital wing, and Voldemort has a plan.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Invisible Destiny. Chapter three. Nothings wrong. 

It didn't take long for Remus to track Harry down because of Fawkes soaring in the sky above him. He was leaning against a wall with blood smeared across his face, panting.

Remus walked up to Harry who had his eyes shut while breathing deeply, and said.

"What have you done?"

Harry looked up shocked. "Remus! Wow, I err- just get me out of here and I'll explain later."

"What happened?" Remus' voice was calm

"I"– Harry stood and looked over his back, the strange man was nowhere to be seen "it's complicated, I will explain this later, we need to get out of here, now."

Remus looked at Harry's blood stained clothing and agreed, he was obviously in danger here.

"Ok, Where's the bike, Harry?"

"Oh you know about that, well I'm not exactly sure, I've been running."

"Figures, I guess I will have to come back for it," Remus took the Portkey out of his pocket, it was the mug Tonks was drinking out of, 'someone must have prepared that quickly', he thought.

"Grab this," he told Harry, then looked up at Fawkes and said, "You can leave now."

Harry did as Remus asked he then activated the Portkey, all of a sudden both wizards felt a familiar tug behind the navel, and a stomach-churning swirl of colours then a hard thump as they both came crashing back to the ground.

Remus started to brush himself down, while Harry turned around and saw the oh-so-familiar sign for Magnolia crescent.

Harry was thrown into the memory of a few years ago standing here lost and alone when a big black dog approached…

Remus meanwhile had no idea where they were, so he looked up to ask Harry and saw him standing rigid hand gripped so tightly on his wand, his green eyes were staring, glazed over, it seemed like something was wrong.

"Harry are you ok?" Remus queried.

Harry snapped out of the memory instantly. "Fine, just an old memory."

"Ok then, do you know where we are?" He looked around.

"Yes, were just a couple of streets away from privet drive. You don't need to walk me there you know," Harry said annoyed that no one seemed to think he could take care of himself.

"I suppose you don't think I needed to help you out when you were in London either."

"Sorry I'm just fed up of feeling like I'm in prison."

"Umm, I can imagine that's annoying but you have to remember-"

"-its for my own good I know, I know," Harry finished Remus' sentence.

"Have I touched a nerve?"

"No its just if one more person writes that in their letter, I swear I'll-"

"-what will you do?" Remus interrupted.

Harry looked up at his previous professor and sighed "nothing as usual."

"So is that why you went to London?"

"What?" Harry was confused.

"To escape from prison," Remus cringed 'ouch' he couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Prison, oh you mean by my earlier reference to being imprisoned. I guess that was it, I just needed to get away, you know what I mean?" Harry quickly recovered the conversation from the deafening silence, which followed.

Remus nodded he also had similar thoughts earlier today before the meeting.

"You do know that running away does not solve your problems," The werewolf was more than aware that he was being a hypocrite.

"I guess but sometimes…something just kind of takes over, like being claustrophobic and in a small room, you just have to leave."

"I understand"

"No you don't, I wish you could see what its like to be me," Harry said angrily

"Your forgetting at times it's not that easy to be me, either," Remus said as they reached the start of Harry's road.

"Yeah, I suppose it's not that easy for you either," Harry realised they actually had something in common.

"Its ok, you should see the look on some peoples faces when I tell them I am a werewolf."

Harry laughed, "I was a bit scared when I found out."

Remus laughed "Really, I'm so glad you had faith in me," he said sarcastically.

"Well I trust you now."

"Good, then tell me what went on in London," Remus didn't want to press it but he was concerned for his safety.

"You'll have to come inside," Harry said while walking up to the door. "Hope the Dursleys don't mind Werewolf's," He knocked on the door, after a while there was no answer.

"Erm- Remus can you give me a hand?" Harry was not quite used to calling professor Lupin, Remus.

"Oh, sure _Alohamora,_" the door swung open, its ok they are out you can come in.

Remus followed and locked the door behind them to be on the safe side, and then they walked into the living room.

"Do you not have a key? And why didn't they leave a note?" Remus asked.

Harry looked at him strangely, "Don't be silly."

Remus decided not to bring up the subject of the incompetence of the Dursleys, instead he pushed the more pressing matters for the moment.

"So what happened in London?" Remus repeated as they sat down.

"Well I'm not exactly sure myself, I was just shopping in Muggle London when this freak started to call my name and chase me, he was really odd, he wore multicoloured dress robes and a really strange hat, with a peacocks feather sticking out of it."

"Really, did he give any indication to who he was? Or who he was working for?"

"No it was really strange, I kept running until I found you."

"So how did you get covered in cuts? Did he attack you?"

"No I fell on some glass, when I was escaping from him."

"Ouch, that must have hurt, are you ok," Remus winced in sympathy pain.

"Yeah I'm fine, they were only grazes."

"Good, but if you are in any pain please tell me. So you really have no clue who this could be?"

"Absolutely none, I guess it was just another random nutter out to get me, they should make some sort of a club," Harry said dryly.

"Please don't talk like that, do you have any idea how serious this could be?"

"My guess is it cant be a lot worse than it already is, but then again people keep telling me the worst is coming."

"You had a talk with Dumbledore didn't you?" 

"Yes, I guess you already know, since I'm always the last to know, even when it's about me, and don't tell me its for my own good, because what good did it do?"

"It put off you reacting badly till you were old enough to handle it better."

Harry suddenly felt a surge of gratitude towards his ex professor; he always seemed to have the right answers.

"Why do you put up with me?" Harry said suddenly.

"Put up with what?" Remus was genuinely surprised.

"With me being so unfair to you."

"I don't believe you are being unfair, Harry. You have handled everything thrown at you remarkably well, goodness knows better than I would have, and you need someone who has that faith in you. Remus smiled and I have faith. Remus wished Harry did not have to be so old before his time. He seemed so resigned to his fate.

Harry smiled back it was so nice of Remus, when he really should be telling him off, instead to be so supportive, which though he would never admit it, it was exactly what he needed right now.

Harry didn't speak his fears, which were building in his mind. Harry felt it was a bad idea for anyone to get too close to him with Voldemort on the rise, but he didn't say this of course, he didn't like to speak his thoughts. He had learnt with his enemies all around it just made him more vulnerable.

If there was one thing Harry despised it was vulnerability.

"Are you sure you are ok, not too shaken up from earlier?" Remus inquired.

"I'm fine really, what is going to happen now?" both knew he would never admit it even if he weren't fine, so Harry changed the subject.

"Well all I can do is alert the order and hope that there is something they can do. With a bit of luck someone might know who this bloke is, then we can pay him a visit." He gave Harry a lopsided grin.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, make him rue the day he tried to kill me."

"Ah, but you don't know he was trying to kill you."

"Nah, I'm sure how that's how he treats all his mates," Harry said sarcastically.

"Ok so he probably didn't want to give you a prize, but maybe he was just a manic fan of yours, I mean you are famous."

"Maybe, but things like that just don't tend to happen to me."

"Well, they do now."

"Umm," Harry was looking down the hall to the front door, It suddenly swung open then shut with a loud banging noise, which made Harry him jump.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Harry said.

"No, Hear what?"

"The door, it just slammed shut."

Really suddenly looked serious, "you stay here I'll investigate."

"No its ok," Harry said but Remus put his hand out.

"Please," Remus said, his eyes said it all though, he didn't want to lose someone else.

So Harry stayed where he was, while the werewolf checked everything was ok. He came back a moment later.

"Harry the house is still locked, I don't think anything's there. Are you sure you are all right? You look a little tired."

"Yes I'm fine, I was probably just imagining it."

"Still, I think you could do with some rest."

Harry looked at his watch "but its like 8 o'clock."

"Still you can never be too cautious. Seeing things is never a good sign." 

Harry remembered Ron saying something similar in his second year.

All of a sudden the door swung open and there stood Poppy Pomfrey.

Remus turned to Harry and grinned. "Sorry mate, I was going to tell you off for the running off to London thing, but I thought this would do the trick better." 

"Harry potter what have you been up to?" She said angrily. "Only just left school and already getting yourself into mischief."

"She took off his shirt and put on some bright blue ointment on which burned like bees stings."

"Oooow, isn't there a much easier way to do this?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes," she said "but this should make you think twice before getting yourself in trouble again."

"Ouch," Harry grimaced at Remus who just was laughing. "I'll get you back for this."

" I don't doubt that for a second. Despite the fact this is supposed to be a punishment. I would be disappointed if you didn't," Remus had a silly smirk on his face.

Despite the stinging sensation Harry was now experiencing, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I wish you were around more often," Harry said suddenly while giving Madame Pomfrey the evil eye.

"Me too, and perhaps later you'll be seeing more of me, if Dumbledore relents."

"I hope he does," said Madam Pomfrey surprising them both. "Your less likely to get in trouble with someone like Remus around."

Harry grinned, "That would be great, do you mean staying with the…you know." Harry didn't want to say anything about the order while Madam Pomfrey was around in case she didn't know.

Harry yawned, as Remus said, "I don't really know at the moment." 

"Look Harry you are obviously tired, we better leave, are you ready Poppy?"

"Yes, now Harry I hope you have learnt your lesson."

Harry ignored her and said goodbye and thank you to Remus.

"Now make sure you look after your self, no impulsive trips to London. And no underage magic, if you have any problems alert Mrs Figg or any member of 'The Order' its ok Poppy knows." He added.

"Ok, ok stop rambling!" Harry said laughing.

Remus and Poppy then left and as Harry closed the door he sighed, he knew he would not be seeing another wizard for some time now, so he would just have to stay imprisoned by 'The Order' for now.

Harry then went up the stairs dejectedly to his room, as he opened the door he yelled in shock, and went as white as a ghost, because there, sitting on Harry's bed was none other than Sirius Black.

**A/N: **ok I know that was weird but you'll have to read on to understand. All is not what it seems…

Please Review!  **"__"**  


End file.
